tidak seharusnya
by Luke Volkov
Summary: "tujuh alasan kenapa seharusnya Erwin tidak mendekati Levi"/ ErwinxFem!Levi a.k.a genderbent, bagi yang nggak suka genderbent bisa klik tombol 'back'. RnR? Warning; terlalu mendramatisir...? btw ini AU College life kawans


_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime_

 _ErwinxFem!Levi (you've been warned kiddo)_

 _Rated: T_

 _Warning: typo (s), rude words, genderbend etc._

 _Enjoy._

 _==o0o==_

Tidak seharusnya kau berbaik hati kepadaku.

Aku sudah tak berminat untuk mencari teman di sini, bagiku semua manusia sama saja. Egois, pengecut, rakus, hanya mementingkan ego mereka, biadab, _childish,_ bajingan, pembohong—,

"Kudengar hari ini kelasmu sedang ada test? Mau kubantu?" tanyamu, kau menyodorkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal ke arahku. Aku melirik buku _grammar_ itu dengan tatapan tak berselera seakan buku tebal di depanku itu adalah hidangan yang gagal namun wajah bodohmu itu tetap mengulas senyum bodoh.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

==o0o==

Tidak seharusnya kau datang.

Tidak seharusnya kau datang ke kehidupanku seenaknya sendiri, padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak mau jatuh cinta dalam waktu yang lama karena aku sudah tak berniat untuk membangun keluarga dengan siapapun. Semua laki-laki itu sama saja.

"Kemarilah, temani aku sebentar. Hari ini aku sedang lembur," katamu sambil menyodorkan segelas _Americano_ panas berikut dengan sepiring biskuit berselimut gula yang dimana itu adalah kudapan kesukaanku.

Sialan.

==o0o==

Tidak seharusnya kau mengajak diriku untuk mengobrol.

Aku benar-benar benci mengobrol, maksudku itu adalah obrolan kecil seperti 'bajumu bagus sekali, kau terlihat cantik.' 'Warna _lipgloss_ mu bagus sekali, kamu beli di mana?' 'Hari ini kamu terlihat beda sekali, pakai _makeup?_ Atau baru mengecat rambut?' dan sebagainya. Penuh dengan kemunafikan.

"Kamu suka warna biru? Warna itu cocok untukmu," pujimu tulus, saat itu aku sedang menyantap nasi gorengku dengan santai di _student lounge._ Aku melihat diriku yang hari ini memakai _blouse navy blue,_ jeans hitam dan sepatu kanvas berwarna biru langit yang kemudian disambut oleh seruan jahil dari teman-temanmu dari lantai tiga.

Rupanya kau memperhatikan bajuku, eh?

==o0o==

Tidak seharusnya kau menemaniku.

Aku benci suasana ramai, suasana ramai hanya membuatku gugup. Aku lebih suka sendirian, tanpa ada yang menemaniku atau memaksaku untuk menemani mereka datang ke sebuah acara bodoh. Datang ke acara kamping kepanitiaan? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri ke gua.

"Ayolah, acaranya seru kok. Tidak acara _games_ pembodohan atau apapun," rajukmu, meski aku sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan untuk datang ke acara festival film tahunan tapi tetap saja kau merajuk mati-matian, dan kalau kuhitung ini sudah ke-21 kalinya dalam minggu ini kau memintaku datang untuk menemanimu di acara bodoh itu.

"Kumohon?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum.

Bedebah, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!

==o0o==

Tidak seharusnya kau memujiku.

Aku benci pujian, di setiap pujian orang-orang pasti ada maksud buruk yang tersembunyi—maksudku sifat manusia 'kan tidak pernah puas, selalu menginginkan barang orang lain dan tidak akan puas kalau orang lain belum hancur, mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menghancurkan orang tersebut termasuk menusuk orang itu dari belakang. Sialan.

"Bagaimana penampilan anak didikku malam ini? Cantik bukan?" katamu ke teman-temanmu yang hadir pada malam acara festival fim, malam ini aku memakai _little black dress_ yang kupadu dengan _stiletto_ putih gading, rambutku sengaja kubiarkan terurai begitu saja karena aku memang malas untuk mengutak-atik rambut, hanya kuluruskan dan kuberi hiasan berupa jepit kristal berbentuk kupu-kupu, wajahku hanya kupulas dengan riasan sederhana seperti _eyeliner_ tipis, _blush on baby pink_ dan _lipgloss_ senada dengan warna _blush on._

Aku memanglingkan wajah.

Dasar _smooth talker._

==o0o==

Tidak seharusnya kau memberiku hadiah atau ucapan ulang tahun.

Aku sudah lama tak menerima hadiah ulang tahun atau ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari siapapun, maksudku; hari ulang tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang patut digembar-gemborkan 'kan?

Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas dramaku yang sebentar lagi mendekati tenggat waktu, ponsel pintar milikku sengaja kubuat mode 'getar' supaya tidak ada gangguan dari siapapun. Mendadak benda berwarna hitam itu bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk, kulirik siapa nama pengirimnya dan apa isi pesan singkat tersebut.

' _happy birthday Levi! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu!' –Erwin._

Tanpa sadar aku meraih ponselku dan membalas pesan singkat milikmu.

Dasar.

==o0o==

Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu.

Aku membenci tiga kalimat itu, aku sama sekali tak percaya bahwa seseorang bisa setia terhadap satu orang karena yang kutahu manusia itu hanya melihat fisik, jika mereka menemukan seseorang yang lebih menarik dari pasangan mereka pasti mereka akan memilih orang yang memiliki fisik yang lebih menarik.

"Aku suka kamu," katamu singkat sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga _iris_ putih dan _forget-me-not_ ke hadapanku dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

Sialan.

 **A/N: ada yang masih kenalin akun saya? Iya, ini Tomoko Takami yang ganti nama jadi Luke Volkov, saya balik lagi ke dunia ini setelah sibuk dengan ospek kuliah dan kuliah yang sungguh membunuh waktu #gigitbukugrammar. Eniwey kalau berkenan bisa tinggal saran atau kritik di sini? #tunjukkotakreview.**

 **Ps: terserah reader mau nganggep Levi nerima Erwin atau nggak di endingnya, saya udah gagakuat (?) nulisnya :'). dan sejujurnya saya ngga ngerti maksud drabble ini, ini semi-curhat soalnya. #ehnggakkok**

 **Ps lagi: Iris putih artinya kemurnian, forget-me-not artinya cinta sejati. kalo digabungin cintanya Erwin ke Levi itu cinta sejati yang murni, nggak muluk-muluk lah intinya :3**


End file.
